danmachifandomcom_de-20200214-history
DanMachi - Familia Myth Episode 1
Abenteurer (Bell Cranel) ist die erste Episode des Familia Myth Anime. Beschreibung In einer Welt, in der Götter und Menschen miteinander leben sucht der junge Abenteurer Bell Cranel sein Glück im Dungeon. Obwohl dieser Ort vor Monstern nur so wimmelt, hofft er, dort auf die Partnerin seiner Träume zu treffen ... wird sein Traum wahr? Plot Bell Cranel was chased by a Minotaur and saved by a beautiful girl with long golden hair. Drenched in the Minotaur's blood, he went to meet Eina Tulle, his guild advisor, to get any information about the girl who saved him, Aiz Wallenstein. She scolded him for carelessly venturing into the dungeon before finally giving love advice to Bell. After the talk, Bell came home and greeted by his Goddess, Hestia. She brought him fried potatoes and both of them were happily eating dinner together. Later on, Hestia updated Bell's status and was surprised to see Bell acquired a skill, Realis Phrase. However, she decided to hide this fact from Bell. The next morning, Bell woke up with Hestia sleeping on top of him. He got nervous and quickly changed his clothes to go to the Dungeon. While on the street, he felt someone's eyes on him and turned around but nobody was there. Then a girl called him saying that he dropped a magic stone. Bell felt that he had traded all his magic stones but he thanked her anyway. The girl asked him if he was an adventurer and how early he went into the dungeon. Shortly after that, his stomach growled. The girl gave Bell a lunchbox which he refused at first. She said not to worry about her food since she would get some food at the pub she worked. In exchange for receiving the lunchbox, she made Bell to promise that he will return to the pub that night. At the dungeon, Bell kept fighting the monsters and image of Ais appeared on his mind. In the evening, he was surprised about his status update, as almost all his statuses had a significant increase. He questioned Hestia but she was angry and left him alone. Bell then came to the pub, Hostess of Fertility, and was greeted by the girl he met in the morning. She introduced herself as Syr Flova. The owner of the pub gave Bell a lot of food that made him overwhelmed. While he was eating, another maid shouted that their reserved guests are coming, the Loki Familia. Bell finally able to see Ais again. The Loki Familia were having fun until one of their members was drunk. The guy, Bete Loga, recalled the Minotaur incident and how Bell ran away when the sword princess saved him. He kept mocking Bell and stated that a weak guy like that didn't deserve someone like Ais. Hearing that, Bell dashed out of the pub and went into the dungeon to vent his frustration and didn't return until morning. Hestia was waiting outside their home when she saw him badly wounded. She ran to Bell and he fell on her arms. With blood dripping from his face, he said to her that he wanted to become stronger. Charaktere *Hestia *Bell Cranel *Aiz Wallenstein *Eina Tulle *Misha Flott *Syr Flova *Arnya Fromel *Chloe Rollo *Ryuu Lion *Mia Grand *Loki *Finn Deimne *Tiona Hiryute *Tione Hiryute *Bete Loga *Riveria Ljos Alf *Gareth Landrock *Lefiya Viridis Monster *Minotaur *Kobold *Frog Shooter *War Shadow Skills *Realis Phrase Endcard Episode 1 Endcard.jpg Navigation